Let's Be Happy
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Aku tak bisa bersamamu, Sakura.../ Apa yang terjadi?.../ Aku ternyata tak bisa, Sasuke-kun.../ SPECIAL FOR EVEN BANJIR TOMATCHERRY/ Fic didedikasikan untuk Alm. Arnanda Indah & Alm. Raffa PART II / RnR please


**LET'S BE HAPPY****AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : SPECIAL FOR EVEN BANJIR TOMATCHERRY**

**PAIR:**

**SASUSAKU**

**RATED :**

**T**

**GENDRE :**

**HURT/ ROMANCE**

**SUMMARY: Aku tak bisa bersamamu, Sakura.../ Apa yang terjadi?.../ Aku ternyata tak bisa, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**.../ Aku tak bisa mengikhlaskanmu...**

**Nggak usah berbasa-basi, mari kita baca aja. Yuuuuuukk mariiii **

"Huaaaaaahhhh…. Pe-permisiiiiiii." Teriak seorang wanita berambut mencolok, merah muda. Dengan kecepatan lari yang dia miliki, mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang disekitar KHS.

"Hey! Kalo lari hati-hati, Sakura." Ucap salah satu temannya yang tak sengaja disenggol oleh gadis bermata emerald ini.

"_Gomen ne_.." Melanjutkan larinya sambil menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya gadis yang tak sengaja ia senggol.

Tiba-tiba….

**BRUKKK**

"A-ah, haduhhhh.. maaf, maaf." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Coba kau periksa matamu ke dokter, JIDAT!" ucap gadis yang baru saja tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Hah? Mataku tidak rusak kok PIG!" balas Sakura.

"Huhhff, sudahlah. Percuma ngomong sama kamu." Ucap Ino. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, masa bodoh dengan ucapan Ino.

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

_**Mitsumeta me ni watashi ga ita**_

_**Baka mitaina watashi ga ita**_

_**Itsumo no wagamamadakara**_

_**Tada no kenka ndakara **_

_**Yurushi teyo kore kurai no sayonara. . .**_

Suara deringan handphone membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Segera Sakura merongoh kantong roknya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat nomor baru yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

**FROM : +***********

**TO : YOU**

**Hey, segera ke perpustakaan, sekarang!**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan heran, "Siapa sih?" batin Sakura

Beberapa menit Sakura mulai mencoba tidak memperdulikan sms yang tidak jelas itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Sakura penasaran juga. Apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan?

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke perpustakaan. Di koridor sekolah siswa siswi tampak sedang membicarakan gosip yang sedang hangat. Sakura mulai penasaran. Sakura mendekati sahabatnya yang ikut bergabung dengan siswa siswi itu.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura."

"Ada gosip apa?"

"Astaga, Jidat. Kau tak tahu?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ino menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kami, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari tak sengaja melihat Sasuke, pacarmu sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain di perpustakaan sekolah." Dengan semangat '45 Ino menceritakan apa yang ia lihat bersama Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari di perpustakaan tadi.

"Haha, aku tak akan percaya begitu saja, Pig!" dengan senyum sumringah, Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa yang dilihat Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari itu bukan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Terserahlah, sekarang coba kau ke perpustakaan, dan lihat sendiri." Ino merasa kesal pada Sakura yang tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Bunyi ketukan yang dihasilkan antara sepatu dan lantai menghiasi koridor sekolah, yang kini sedang di lewati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, menuju satu tempat, perpustakaan.

Sesampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, Sakura menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sakura mulai memegang kenop pintu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Sakura mulai memutar kenop pintu, namun sebelum pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Suara yang sangat Sakura kenal. Suara yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia tidur. Suara yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia sedang sedih.

Sakura membuka daun pintu itu sepenuhnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya sedang mencium mesra seorang wanita berambut merah.

Bagai di sambar petir, Sakura terpaku menatap kekasihnya sedang melakukan hal yang berhasil membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ternyata, ucapan Ino benar ya?" batin Sakura. Bulir-bulir air menetes membasahi pipi ranum Sakura.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya dan Karin dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura, yang kini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan... pedih.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan segera berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ikut dengan ku."

Sakura hanya pasrah lengannya di tarik oleh sang kekasih. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya agar air matanya tak terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

Sesampai di atap, tempat mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa masing-masing kulit mereka berdua.

"Kau mendengarnya?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan.

"Sakura jawab aku!" Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa benar yang kau ucapkan tadi?" dengan suara gemetar Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan apa yang ia dengar sewaktu di perpustakaan tadi.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar

"Hiks ke-kenapa hiks Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ hiks?" tangisan Sakura mulai pecah.

Sasuke tak suka melihat air yang keluar dari mata sang kekasih, tapi apa sebenarnya tujuan mu, eh Sasuke? Kenapa menyakiti hati wanita yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai kekasihmu itu..

Sakura berniat melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sakura, _gomen_." Bisik Sasuke

Sakura memegang tangan kekasihnya yang masih bertengger indah di pinggang rampingnya. Perlahan Sakura melepas tangan kekar itu dari pinggangnya, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura masih belum berani menatap mata _onyx_ milik sang kekasih.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Bagai tersambar petir, air mata Sakura lagi-lagi membasahi pipi putihnya. Kini sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika itu maumu." Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Sakura, _gomen_." Gumam Sasuke

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, sejak kejadian Sasuke memutuskan Sakura dan lebih memilih gadis lain.

Kecanggungan sering terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura ketika mereka bertemu. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke sering menunjukkan hal-hal yang menurut Sakura romantis untuk seorang yang berpacaran. Bahkan sering tak sengaja Sakura mendapati Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan gadis itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat hati Sakura jadi sakit.

"Sakura, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi terlihat sangat pucat?" tanya Ino

"Aku tak apa, Ino." Ucap Sakura tak lupa senyum manisnya agar sahabatnya itu tak panik.

"Jangan bohong! Kau itu, sekali-kali mikirin diri sendiri, jangan cuma mikirin orang lain. Sepulang sekolah, coba kau periksa ke dokter."

"Iya, iya, Pig! Kau tak usah sepanik itu."

"Bagaimana aku tak panik, kau itu seperti mayat berjalan karena wajahmu semakin hari semakin pucat saja. Sepulang sekolah, aku antar kau ke dokter." Ucap Ino panik.

"Tak usah, Ino. Aku tak apa, sungguh."

"Bohong, kenapa kau berbohong Sakura?" batin Ino.

**INO POV**

Semenjak Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, kesehatan Sakura jadi menurun sangat drastis. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sakura?

Semenjak kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, kau jadi tertutup padaku.

**END INO POV**

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Sakura berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa disadari Sakura bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tampan bertato '_Ai'_ didahinya.

"_Go-gomen ne_." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya membalas senyuman dari pria itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara" Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap mata _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Semenjak pertemuan tak terduga antara Gaara dan Sakura, semakin hari mereka jadi semakin dekat. Bahkan diantara mereka sudah ada yang merasakan yang namanya, cinta?

"Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?" ajak Gaara.

"Ya," dengan riang Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi aku suka." Batin Gaara.

Di Perpustakaan, Gaara mulai mencari buku yang diinginkan. Sedangkan Sakura juga mencari buku-buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibaca.

"Nah, itu dia. Buku yang ku cari." Sakura berjinjit mencoba mencapai buku yang ia inginkan, tapi tetap saja tak bisa ia capai.

Tiba-tiba tak sengaja, Sakura terpeleset dan berhasil membuat buku-buku jadi berantakan. Namun, sebelum wajah cantik Sakura mencium lantai, sebuah tangan kekar berhasil menggapai pinggangnya rampingnya.

Sakura menutup matanya, tak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun sensasi aneh pada bibir dan –ehem- dadanya, berhasil membuatnya membuka matanya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan dan –tak sengaja- mencuri ciuman ke duanya. (Yang pastinya, ciuman pertama Sakura di dapat si bungsu Uchiha.)

"Gaara?" batin Sakura

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria bermata _onyx_ menatap tajam keduanya, tangannya terkepal erat. Segera iya berjalan mendekati keduanya dan menarik lengan Sakura agar menjauh dari Gaara.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura, dan terus menarik lengan Sakura. Sesampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan keras di dinding, dan berhasil membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mengunci bagian sisi kanan dan kiri badan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, saking takutnya iya juga menggenggam erat roknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, masih tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"A-aku..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Kau berciuman bersama si merah itu di dalam perpustakaan tanpa melihat orang yang ada dalam perpustakaan itu?" suara keras Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke semarah ini." Batin Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau marah, Sasuke? Dan apa kau bilang? Si merah? Dia punya nama, Sasuke!" Sakura mulai membalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Namayan Gaara-_kun_, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap tak suka pada Sakura ketika menambahkan sufiks-_kun_ di belakang nama Gaara.

"Bahkan kau menambahkan sufiks –_kun_ di belakang namanya, dan dibelakang namaku kau hilangkan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura mendorong Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya, namun tak berhasil. Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Apa mau kamu, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Aku mau, kau menjauhi si merah itu."

"Hah? Kau jangan egois, Sasuke. Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Gaara-_kun_? Dia itu baik."

Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, dan berhasil. Sebelum Sakura menghilang (?) Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, heran dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendorong Sasuke, agar ciuman mereka terlepas.

**PLAK!**

Sakura menampar pipi mulus Sasuke, dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sasuke mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau malam menciumku? Kau juga marah-marah tak jelas padaku, dan untuk apa kau marah-marah padaku soal... ciuman itu, kau seharusnya tak marah, lagi pula kau juga sudah punya pacar."

Ucapan Sakura berhasil membungkam mulut Sasuke. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Kau salah, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan hanya akan mencintaimu." Gumam Sasuke.

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Sakura mencoba memulai hari-hari yang baru, dan yang pastinya tanpa seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya, melainkan seorang sahabat, Gaara yang sudah hampir 1 bulan menemani kesehariannya. Sakura mengambil sebuah _diary_ pink bermotif bunga Sakura di dalam laci meja belajarnya, dan menuangkan goresan-goresan tinta di atas kertas tipis itu.

"Dia pasti sudah bahagia bersamanya." Batin Sakura

Sebuah suara dari sang Ibu menghentikan kegiatan Sakura.

"Saku-chan." Panggil sang Ibu

"Iya, _Kaa-san_." Jawab Sakura

"Kemari, nak."

Sakura segera menyusul Ibunya, "Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" ucap Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_, _Kaa-san_ boleh minta tolong?"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_." Sambil tersenyum, Sakura memeluk Ibunya.

"Dasar, anak manja. Tolong kamu beliin _Kaa-san _bahan-bahan untuk membuat shushi, ya." Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_." Sakura segera menuju _supermarket_ terdekat dengan sepeda _pink_ miliknya, tak lupa membawa _diary_ kesayangannya.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju dengan sangat kencang.

**PIIIP PIIIIIPP**

**KYAAAAAAA**

**BRUUUK!**

Semuanya gelap, bau anyir –darah- yang keluar dari bagian kepala, hidung dan mulut Sakura membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang segera menolongnya. Mobil yang menabraknya sudah melarikan diri. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab!

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Ibu Sakura sangat panik melihat dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dimana anaknya di rawat.

"Anak Ibu dalam kondisi kritis, tulang leher dan kakinya patah, namun pada bagian kepalanya hanya mengalami sedikit benturan. Dia harus mendapat perawatan yang intens, maka dari itu kami belum bisa memindahkan pasien ke ruang inap pasien." Ucap Dokter itu panjang lebar.

Ibu Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata "_Arigato,_" pada sang Dokter.

Ibu Sakura menatap anaknya yang kini terbaring lemah dengan mata yang tidak memancarkan keindahan sang _emerald_.

"Nak, semua ini gara-gara _Kaa-san_. Seandainya _Kaa-san_ tak menyuruhmu membeli bahan membuat _shushi_, kau tak akan jadi seperti ini hiks hiks hiks." Air mata Ibu Sakura jatuh membasahi sisi kanan pipi pucat Sakura.

**KRIIIEEET**

Suara deritan pintu membuat Ibu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nak, Sasuke?" gumam Ibu Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Ibu Sakura. Sasuke menyimpan bingkisan yang ia bawa di atas meja, di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Darimana nak Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sedang di rumah sakit?" ucap Ibu Sakura.

"Tadi Naruto yang menelponku, Bi."

"Oh."

"Oh, ya. Bibi sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke

"Belum, nak." Tangan Ibu Sakura masih setia mengelus rambut halus sang putri. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Bibi makan saja dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura." Sasuke beralih menatap Ibu Sakura yang tampak lesu.

Ibu Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut, "Baiklah, nak. Jaga Sakura, ya. Bibi pergi dulu." Pesan Ibu Sakura.

"Iya, Bi." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Sasuke menatap wajah pucat gadis musim semi yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang masih setia menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan dimana Sakura di rawat. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna _pink_ yang bertengger di atas meja. Sasuke bangkit mengambil buku _diary_ itu, Sasuke merasa tertarik untuk membuka lembar demi lembar isi dari _diary_ _pink_ di atas meja tadi.

Lembar 1

_Tanggal 01-Juni-2012_

_Secara kebetulan, aku mendengar sesuatu tentangmu_

_Kau telah memulai cinta yang baru_

_Kau benar-benar menyukainya dan kau terlihat senang_

_Aku sangat lega, berfikir tentang hal itu..._

Sasuke tertegun membaca halaman pertama dari _diary_ mungil itu. Semakin penasaran, Sasuke semakin berani membuka lembaran kedua.

**SREEEKK**

_Tanggal 02-Juni-2012_

_Saat diriku kembali ke rumah,_

_Hal pertama yang selalu datang di dalam pikiran ku _

_Aku kira hatiku ini pasti akan baik-baik saja_

_Ternyata tidak, hatiku ini benar-benar sedih_

**SREEKKK**

Lembar ke tiga,

_Tanggal 03-Juni-2012_

_Kita berada di arah yang berbeda _

_Mari kita berbahagia_

_Kita, benar-benar saling mencintai, benar-benar saling mencintai_

_Mari kita ingat, kenangan-kenangan terakhir kita.._

_Sasuke-kun.._

Sasuke merasa sesak melihat tulisan tulisan yang tergores indah di atas kertas putih itu. Miris, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sebelum melanjutkan membaca isi _diary_ yang pastinya milik Sakura.

**SREEKKK**

Lembar ke empat,

_Tanggal 04-Juni-2012_

_Kadang-kadang aku rindu padamu_

_Ada hari ketika aku menangis_

_Ada perpisahan, _

_hal terakhir yang ku pikirkan adalah ketika kau mengatakan_

"_Aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu,"_

_Aku merasa lelah saat berpikir tentang hal itu._

**SREEEKK**

Lembar ke lima,

_Tanggal 28-Juni-2012_

_Mari kita bersama-sama untuk sisa hidup kita,_

_mari kita hidup bahagia_

_Sebuah janji satu sama lain bahwa aku tidak dapat terus bersedih_

_Meskipun sedih, aku baik-baik saja. Apakah aku akan bahagia?_

**SREEKKK**

Lembar ke enam,

_Tanggal 30-Juni-2012_

_Benar-benar merindukanmu,_

_benar-benar sangat merindukanmu_

_Aku mencintaimu, jadi aku berharap kau bahagia _

_Aku lelah dengan hidup ini,_

_begitu lelah sampai aku ingin menangis..._

"Sakura, sesakit itu kah? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan langsung padaku." Gumam Sasuke

**SREEKKK**

Lembar ke tujuh,

_Tanggal 01-Juli-2012_

_Mari kita ingat paling tidak sekali dalam sesaat _

_Sekarang, mari kita menjadi lebih bahagia..._

Sasuke semakin menyesali perbuatan bodohnya ketika membaca isi _diary_ itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura, aku yakin kau mendengarnya, aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu kecewa. Jujur, sejak aku memutuskan untuk memilih keputusan itu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, apakah aku mengambil keputusan yang benar? Dan ternyata aku salah, aku tak bisa tanpamu. Dan sebelum aku ke sini, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Karin. Di juga jujur padaku, ternyata di jatuh cinta pada Suigetsu, dan itu membuatku lega."

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. ( Waooo, kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di ucapkan Sasuke, pemirsa.)

"Sakura aku, mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup bibir tipis milik Sakura.

"Ngh," Sakura mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda sadar dari kondisi kritis yang dialaminya sejak kejadian 8 jam yang lalu.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura menyapukan pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu objek di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Iya, Sakura."

Sasuke sangat senang ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan sufik –_kun_ dibelakang namanya.

~~~ **L**ET'S **B**E **H**APPY ~~~

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, kondisi Sakura mulai membaik. Sejak itu pula, Sasuke sering menjenguk Sakura.

"_Kami-sama_, _arigato_." Sakura sangat senang melihat Sasuke yang menunjukkan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Dokter, apa Sakura sudah bisa pulang?" tanya Ibu Sakura

"Iya, Bu. Kondisinya sudah sangat baik." Ujar sang Dokter.

Di kediaman Sakura

Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di kamar bernuansa _pink_ milik Sakura. Mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, entah itu masalah apa.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke

"Hm?" respon Sakura

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura melototkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan yang menurut Sakura itu tiba-tiba.

"Aaa.."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Umm, i-iya." Ujar Sakura gugup.

"_Arigato,_ Sakura." Posisi mereka kini sedang berpelukan, namun tanpa sadar, mereka di intip oleh kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hihihi, aku tak sabar ingin punya cucu," ucap Ayah Sakura

"Iya,"

Selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan 'acara' menguping pembicaraan anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau mau punya berapa anak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Dua sudah cukup."

"Tidak! Itu sangat sedikit. Aku mau lima? Atau sepuluh." Dengan tampang _innocent_ Sasuke, berhasil membuat Sakura tepar.

"Dua, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sepuluh, Sakura-_chan._"

"Dua."

"Sepuluh."

"Dua."

"Sepuluh!"

"Dua!"

"Sepuluh!"

"Hhh, terserah kaulah, Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura akhirnya mengalah saja, dari pada menimbulkan masalah? Dan itu berhasil Uchiha bungsu itu memperlihatkan seringainya yang –ehem-, _seksehhhh_.

"Baiklah, karena kau bilang terserah, jadi aku ingin kita punya anak dua puluh, bagaimana?"

Sakura _sweatdropped_.

**THE END**

**Hai hai, Minna-san.**

**Ane balik lagi yang tentunya dengan fic aneh dari Author aneh juga. Hehehe **

**Yah, walau fic ini rada-rada aneh, tapi tetep ku usahakan fic ini khusus untuk **_**EVEN BANJIR TOMATCHERRY**_**. Yeah, Special for S-Saver sekalian. XD**

**HIDUP SASUSAKU #ngambilpetasan **

**Okay, tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian pada kotak di bawah ini, **

_**Arigato, **_**#lambailambai mmuuuaccchhhhhh**


End file.
